


In The Silence

by Laurtew



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurtew/pseuds/Laurtew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at John and Sherlock’s relationship through sound. (Weird, I admit.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Silence

Title: In the Silence – A 221B  
Author’s Name: Laura Sichrovsky  
Fandom: Sherlock  
Rating: NC-17 (or M if you like)  
Word Count: 221  
Pairing: Sherlock/John – Established Relationship  
Warnings: Mentions of M/M sex  
Spoilers: None really. 

Summary: A look at John and Sherlock’s relationship through sound. (Weird, I admit.) 

Disclaimer: This is where I put the statement saying that I do not own John or Sherlock, (Heh! I wish!), or anything relating to the show or books. No one is paying me to do this and if you feel the sudden urge to send me gifts, you might want to talk to someone about that. Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat own all things Sherlock and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle owns Holmes and Watson. None of them have given me permission to use these characters as I have so if you have problems with the story, please send the pretzel bombs to me, not them. (Though if you could actually send a pretzel bomb to ACD, I’d be impressed.)

Author’s Notes: Thanks need to be given, and here is where they go. Thanks to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat for giving me a Sherlock I can get behind. Thanks to Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman for making this Sherlock and John so amazing. I tried to fight it, but they were just too remarkable not to fall for. Big thank yous to Gemma for the super-fast beta job. Thank you to Elin for reading this over for me. And my biggest thank yous to my guiding influence and my best friend, Ann. She’s the Sherlock to my John. Without her, I am nothing. (Couldn’t do it without you, love. Wouldn’t want to try.)

In The Silence

Sometimes, love is best displayed in the moments of silence between two people. It’s the way Sherlock looks at John when John says he’s amazing and it’s how John looks when Sherlock calls him extraordinary.

It’s gentle touches on lazy mornings and soft kisses in the dark. Or the wordless communication between them at crime scenes and jokes shared with only a glance. It’s winded laughter after running through an artificially lit night, leaping building to building, invincible together. 

It’s in the small gasping sounds that John makes when Sherlock is moving inside him and it’s the way Sherlock trembles as John maps out every nerve ending along his skin with his tongue. 

But, sometimes, a love so deep requires titanic amounts of sound. 

It’s Sherlock, his terror barely controlled as he shouts for John in the aftermath of an explosion, followed by his relieved cry when John appears, covered in soot, coughing violently. It’s John yelling at Sherlock, calling him an idiot at the top of his lungs for going off on his own again and scaring the hell out of the man who loves him. It’s two men, screaming the other’s name in passion and desire, holding each other, now and forever. 

Loud or silent, there aren’t words for a love so consuming that it leaves them both breathless.


End file.
